


Autumn Fields

by TilSeptemberends



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Shipping, small town drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilSeptemberends/pseuds/TilSeptemberends
Summary: Sophie is still recovering from the death of her grandfather when she opens the letter he left her after a long day at work. After realizing he'd left her his farm she quits her job, breaks the lease on her apartment and brings what little things and savings to move to Pelican Town. She starts working and as the farm develops invites three other city natives to help her out. Fostering a new family among themselves and endearing themselves to the residents of Pelican town along the way.
Relationships: Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Haley (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Sophie Arrives

Sophie stepped around some weeds as Mayor Lewis led her back to her grandfather’s old farm.   
“Mayor Lewis, what’s with the mess? The place was in good condition the last time I was here.” She set the box she was holding down beside her feet as she crossed her arms.   
“Storm passed through not too long ago, I’m afraid. With no one around to clean up everything just kind of got blown around. I’m confident you’ll get everything back in working order soon though.” Sophie tried not to frown but took one look at the house and found it difficult.   
“It ain’t much but I’ll bet it’s nice and cozy eh?” Robin elbowed her lightly and Sophie sighed, “Yeah… it is…” The mayor shot the carpenter a harsh look and Sophie picked up her box again. “Thanks for walking me over. I think I can take things from here.” she said and Mayor Lewis nodded. Robin said her goodbyes as Lewis explained, “Power’s still on but you might want to contact the company about switching the bills over to your name so nothing gets lost in the move.” Sophie nodded and shifted the box to one arm so she could pull her suitcase with her to the steps. “I hope to hear that you’ve made nice with your neighbors soon!” Lewis called over his shoulder as he strolled back the way they came.   
Sophie let her suitcase stand on its own once she got it up the stairs and dug in her pocket for the key. Turning it in the lock the door fell open and she set her box the dresser, where it would hopefully stay for a while. She was getting kind of sick of picking it up just to put it back down again. She tested the light and when it flickered to life she set about searching for a power outlet finally finding one behind grandpa’s old box television. She plugged in her phone charger and started some music for when she started cleaning and dusting. She looked over at the small kitchen and let out a small sigh. Robin may have thought very little of the house but it was the largest space she’d ever lived by herself and Sophie had never felt more lonely. It was her fault she supposed though. She’d left everything behind in the city. Even if she had made sure Charlie knew where she was going. It wasn’t like her friend could just drop everything to follow Sophie there. Not right now anyways.   
Sophie hung up a new calendar and made a note to ask around for any event she should keep an eye out for. She unpacked her clothes into the old dresser and looked into her grandfather’s tool bin for the things she might need to clean up the farm. The wood and stone she could probably sell back to Robin. Then it would only be a matter of weeding and making arrangements with Lewis for the shipping bin. She collected the scythe and pickaxe and made her way back to the door almost tripping on a box. It listed her as the intended recipient and Lewis as the sender. A welcoming present no doubt. She could open it later. 

A few hours later she’d thrown the wood and stone into an empty been that had been lying around and taken a shower. She set her kettle on the stove and smiled a bit. The kettle was one of the few nice things she’d bought for herself while at her apartment in the city. A simple kettle with flowers painted on the wooden handle so she could make a proper cup of tea. She had some bare essentials with her that day but she’d have to spend what was left of her savings to get groceries tomorrow. With another sigh she plopped herself on the ground and opened the box Lewis had left for her. Seed packets. Parsnips to be specific. That’s right… it’s a farm. While there was nothing binding her to restoring the place to its former glory, part of Sophie really did want to see the farm how it was when she was a girl again… She’d have to see about finding more seeds while she was shopping. Get a little more variety before she started planting. She yawned a bit as the kettle went off and she started looking through the cupboards for her tea. 

~___________~

Sophie paused at the door to the general store, taking a moment to look at the bulletin board. Unfortunately she couldn’t help anyone yet but she snapped a picture of the calendar to align her own with the town events later. She strolled inside and a middle aged man looked up from the counter. He had chestnut hair and a pair of thick glasses.   
“Good morning, I thought you might be coming through here soon.” Sophie approached the counter and asked,  
“Sorry, but have we been introduced yet?” the man shook his head and crossed his arms. “Not officially, but Mayor Lewis mentioned that someone was moving into the old farm house and I figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask a few questions. My name is Pierre, I’m the shop owner.” he introduced himself and Sophie relaxed a bit, “My name is Sophie. My grandfather used to own the farm. He left it to me after he passed.” Pierre frowned a bit and apologized, “I heard about that, I’m sorry for your loss.” Sophie shook her head, “He wouldn’t want us to dwell on it. My goal is to one day bring the farm back to how it was when I was little.” He smiled again, “An admirable goal. I think I can help you with that.” He waved a page in the air, “As well as being a general store I also stock seeds for gardens. It could probably help you get started.” Sophie nodded looking at the paper. “Would you mind setting aside fifteen or so of each for me while I find what I need off my list?” Pierre nodded with a grin, “Not a problem. Should be just a minute.” She smiled, “Thank you.” and walked over to the shelves to start picking things off her list. Flour, sugar, a bottle of vinegar. It took only a few minutes to find everything she needed and by then Pierre had her seeds ready. “Did you find everything alright, miss?” he asked and Sophie nodded, “Yes, thank you.” She paid and mumbled a small goodbye as she walked out the door. 

She started back towards the farm and almost bumped into another blonde girl. “Oh! Sorry!” Sophie apologized and the girl was silent, trying to size her up it looked like.   
“Y’know you’re kinda pretty for a farm girl.” Sophie flinched a bit. Wow, that was blunt. The girl continued to look Sophie over circling her now to get a look at her outfit. “Clean boot, tights aren’t damaged, and your skirt is clean. Your sweater is a bit out of date though.” Sophie looked at her cable knit sweater and frowned a bit, “But I just got this last year.” the girl nodded, “Didn’t you go shopping when the new lines released this spring?” she asked Sophie shook her head, “N-no I didn’t really have time.” or the money for that matter. Sophie shook her head, “Sorry but what is your name? Preferably before you start attacking my shoes.” The girl seemed surprised at Sophie’s words but smiled. “I’m Haley. You’re Sophie right?” Sophie nodded. Everyone seemed to know who she was here. She felt bad for having only vague memories of anyone she met when she was visiting. Haley seemed to be about her age.   
One thing she’d always regretted about working in the city was being so distant from people her age. Charlie had been her only real friend. Maybe she could change things and make a few more while she was here. “You know, I noticed a bunch of wild flowers growing on the farm, I bet they’d make a nice flower crown if you were interested.” Haley paused, seeming to consider the offer. “I don’t know. I can’t make flower crowns.” Sophie laughed a bit, “That’s alright, I’ll show you. And then you can show me what in my closet I should update.” Haley smiled a bit and picked up the bag Sophie had dropped. “Alright, you’ve peaked my interest. Let’s go.” Sophie laughed a bit and lead Haley back to the farm. She hopped the stair up into the house and set the bags on the counter. “Don’t you need to plant these?” Haley asked and Sophie shrugged, “I have time before it needs to get done.” She walked back to the door. “Well then, I promised you some wild flowers.” 

An hour later the girls were stumbling back in the door, flower crowns on their head and water in their shoes.   
“Ugh, these are gonna take forever to dry.” Haley frowned at her shoes. Sophie took a look at the shoes and shrugged, “You should leave them on my porch for a few days. They’ll dry out in the sun and I’ll throw some tea bags in so the smell nicer too.” Haley looked taken aback. “Tea bags do that?” Sophie laughed a bit, “Yeah. You can borrow a pair of my shoes to walk home in while these ones dry.” Sophie set Haley’s shoes out of the porch next to her own and closed the door behind her. “Speaking of shoes.” Haley started, rubbing her hands together excitedly, “Where is your closet?” Sophie led Haley back to her room and gestured to her dresser. “Go nuts, I’m gonna get the kettle started for some tea.” she said more to Haley’s back as the other girl was already digging around Sophie’s dresser. “Mhm yeah, whatever.” Sophie laughed a bit and shook her head as she walked back to the kitchen letting some water run into the kettle before setting in on the stove and turning on the burner.   
She returned to her room to find Haley examining a dress that had been buried by Sophie’s more practical clothes.   
“What did you get this for?” she asked and Sophie shook her head. It was pretty simply but, having been designed specifically for Sophie, it hadn't been cheap. Another one of her few splurges in the city. It was a tea length dress in an off white color with a crimson sash of off the shoulder straps to match.   
“Nothing really. It hung in my closet all last year. I never really got the chance to wear it.” Sophie took the dress returning it to it’s hook on the wall. “You should wear it to the flower dance!” Haley exclaimed whipping around and grabbing Sophie’s shoulders. “O-oh! Oh I dunno that sounds pretty big, I don’t do well at parties.” Haley waved a hand, “Don’t be ridiculous, I’ll be there and surely it won’t take you that long to meet everyone else in town. You’ll see. By the time the flower dance comes around I bet you’ll even have a date!” Sophie did her best not to cringe away at that last part.   
She pulled Haley back to the kitchen and away from the clothing as Haley went on about how excited she was about that year's flower dance and how sure she was that Sophie would just adore it. But eventually it came time for Haley to head home and Sophie offered her some black flats to walk home in.   
“They should be fine if you cut through town and not the forest. But I can lend you some boots if you want to cut down the time.” Haley shook her head and pulled the flats on,  
“It’s alright Soph. Plus black flats are timeless.” Sophie laughed a bit and leaned in the door as Haley hopped down the steps. “See you soon!” Haley called over her shoulder as she ran home and Sophie waved after her. A new friend already… maybe things wouldn’t be so bad. Sophie smiled to herself, pulling on her still damp boots and grabbing her grandfather’s hoe to till soil and plant the seeds she’d gotten that morning. It was getting pretty late but it wasn’t like she had plans tomorrow. She could sleep in a little tomorrow if she got this done tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm still getting used to formatting on here so forgive me for my spacing and lack of indentations. I'm trying to get the starting chapters out fairly quickly so we can get to some of the more interesting parts but I also don't want the quality to suffer to badly. All this to say that I'm doing my best and I hope you enjoy my Stardew Valley character drama ^^"

The rain was pouring by the time Sophie had lugged her cart all of the way to Robin’s workshop. She shoved the cart inside and collapsed against the door.   
“Oh my god, Sophie, it's pouring buckets out there what are you doing?!” Robin rushed over from behind her counter,   
“I said I was going to bring you the wood I’d gotten read and- achoo!” She sneezed into her sleeve and Robin pushed her over to the kitchen table. “I’m fine, really Robin.” Robin frowned, “You're shaking like a leaf. Please just sit for a minute? Until the rain lets up enough for you to get home?” Sophie nodded, “I-I guess.” Robin set a cup of coffee down in front of the freezing girl as someone walked up the stairs from the basement.   
“Hey mom, did something bump the router? I’m trying to email a progress report to one of my clients but none of my emails are going through.” A young man approach Sophie and Robin and stopped to lean on the wall by the fridge. “I don’t think there’s a problem with the router, it’s probably just the weather. I have to get back to work Sophie but I’ll let you know if the weather improves.” She gave the young man a pat on the head and walked back out to the counter.   
The young man sighed and took a seat at the table after grabbing something out of the fridge. He had black hair with an almost purple tint to it and he looked tired. “Client? You’re a freelance worker then?” Sophie asked and he looked up from his drink, “Hm? Yeah… I’m a freelance programmer.” Sophie felt herself brighten, “No way, I did programming at my job back in the city. Most of my teachers said it was my only marketable skill. But clearly they didn’t see how good I am at being a sponge.” the young man nearly choked on his drink. He set it down and laughed a bit. “Sorry.” Sophie apologized but he shook his head, “It's no big deal. I should probably wash this soon anyways.” he said referring to the hoodie he was wearing. “What’s your name again?” he asked and she smiled a bit, “Sophie. And you?” He reached a hand over the table to shake, “Sebastian.” Sophie shook his hand and asked, “What does your schedule look like doing freelance work? I never had the courage to try and strike out on my own.” Sebastian shrugged a bit. “It kinda depends on what work I can get in a week. But usually work keeps me pretty busy. I imagine it’d be pretty similar to if you had to take work home with you.” Sophie frowned a bit. She only ever took work home with her if she was trying to impress management and it never really seemed to work so the idea of programming from home was less than appealing. “Hopefully you enjoy it though if you get so much work you must be good at it.” Sebastian scratched his head bit. “I dunno. I haven’t had many complaints about my work so that’s good I guess.” Sophie nodded, “It’s always good for your work to have a good reputation. I don’t think I was especially skilled back when I was doing it. I always had someone in management yelling at me about something I messed up.” She took a sip of the coffee Robin had left for her. “But that’s all back in the city. What do you do when you’re not working?” Sebastian seemed to think for a moment, “I read comics and there are a few sci fi books I really like. Sometimes I play video games on my computer but only during light work weeks. I’ll get a headache otherwise. But I like to hang out with Sam and Abigail in town.” Sophie gasped a bit, “That’s right! I saw you playing pool with Sam as I was leaving a few days ago.” Sebastian nodded as he took another sip of his own drink, “I won that game by the way.” Sophie giggled and Sebastian laughed.   
Until his phone buzzed. He looked down at the screen and let out a sigh. “Sam wants me to hang out at his place but I don’t wanna go out in this weather…” He set his phone face down on the table and rubbed his temple. “I mean you have a guest over… it’d be rude to take off when you had company.” Sophie tried and Sebastian looked at her, confused at first, and then with a small smile. “That would be a little rude of me wouldn’t it?” He tapped something out on his phone before returning it to his pocket. “So what have you been doing with the farm?” he asked and Sophie let out a small yawn. “Don’t let that fool you, I am much more exhausted than that sounded.” Sebastian laughed again and Sophie took another sip of coffee. “I’ve been trying to get the sprinkler system up and running so I can focus on clearing out more of the debris and not worry about if the test crop got watered.” Sebastian raised an eyebrow, “Test crop?” Sophie nodded, “I didn’t buy much this time around because I haven’t done something like this before and I didn’t have a lot of money to work with for starters.”   
They continued talking for a while until Robin walked back over from the counter. She smiled at them from the door of the kitchen.   
“I see you two are thick as thieves already.” Sophie looked over her shoulder at Robin as Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Well, as promised Sophie, the rain’s let up a bunch from earlier. It’s kind of misting right now so it’s best to get going before it turns again. I’ll call you about the wood this evening when I close up shop and get things totaled.” Sophie stood and smiled, “Thank you so much Robin. It was nice talking to you Sebastian, we should do a Galaxy Wars marathon sometime.” Sebastian nodded, “That'd be pretty cool.” He tossed his empty drink can in the trash and walked with Sophie over to the door. She smiled and waved goodbye before ducking out the door and sprinting back home before the rain could come back in full force.

A few days later Sophie was walking to the beach with Hayley who checked in with Sophie every few days to pick flowers and talk about the city over tea.   
“So what do you think of town so far?” Haley asked and Sophie shrugged. She’d met everyone for the most part but hadn’t exactly gotten along with them all. Alex and Shane specifically seemed to have some kind of issue with her.   
“It’s been nice. It’s a lot more quiet out here than in the city. Like I can actually hear myself sleep. And it’s nice to go to sleep in a building where the walls aren’t vibrating because of your neighbors. Haley laughed a bit, “One of the perks of being a homeowner, wouldn’t you say?” Sophie smiled and nodded as the girls made their way down the pier. Sophie adjusted the bag on her shoulder as the sat down on the edge. Early spring was still too soon to go swimming but sometimes it was nice to dip your toes in and watch the sun set. They had arrived far too early for a sunset but Haley had a few magazines and Sophie had brought a book with her as well. A book, a highlighter and a pack of sticky tabs. They of course intended to talk to one another as well but they were prepared for conversation to lull. “You never told me who your partner for the flower dance is, Haley.” Sophie said and her friend sighed, “I don’t usually have a planned partner but these last few years I’ve partnered up with Alex last minute.” Sophie winced and Haley shook her head, “He’s not all bad. Decent looking enough, athletic.” Sophie leaned forward to make eye contact as she said, “He told me that if I weren’t a girl, he’d have asked me to play catch. And when I said I would anyways he said he was tired and ran off.” Haley laughed and let her head roll back, “He probably panicked. He’s not exactly used to girls that like sports.” Sophie almost scoffed, “I don’t like sport but I know how to catch and throw a football. Anyone who went to a public high school knows how to play catch.” Haley laughed again and the boards behind them creaked. Sophie pulled her book and highlighter out and Haley looked behind them. “Hey, Elliott!” she called out and a new voice spoke from behind Sophie.   
“Hello, Haley. Who’s this?” Sophie set her book down again, over by her bag so it wouldn’t fall into the water. She twisted around to greet the voice. “Hi, I’m Sophie.” She stretched her arm out to shake his hand which he accepted as Haley explained, “Sophie moved into the farmhouse not too long ago. She used to work in the city.” He nodded and smiled at Sophie, “Well, it’s nice to meet you Sophie. I moved here just last year myself.” He twisted his head to look at something on the dock. “We aren’t in your way are we?” Sophie asked and he shook his head. “What are you reading?” Sophie paused and remembered her book and realized he must have been trying to read the title. “Oh, it’s not a novel or anything it’s actually just a collection of poetry.” Haley must have caught sight of Sophie’s highlighter as you could practically hear her cringe. “We came to the beach and you brought homework?” Sophie laughed a bit and brushed some hair out of her face. “I dunno, I kinda like analyzing poetry. Obviously everybody interprets things differently but I think that’s what makes literature so beautiful. It can be inspired by anything, and it can inspire anyone. Just like any other kind of artwork.” Haley looked to Elliott and almost spit out her drink, “Careful Soph, he might start drooling.” Sophie felt her face heat up as she looked up at Elliott apologetically. “S-sorry. I didn’t mean to spout off like that. Most people think it sounds really pretentious. It’s a collection by Walt Whitman. Most people think that it’s a little basic but there’s a reason his work is so well known nowadays right?” Elliott nodded, “Quite.” Haley looked between her friend and the normally lone writer before saying, “You should sit with us for a minute Elliott. You and Sophie can nerd out while I go get some pizza from the saloon.   
Before Elliott could reply, Haley had stood up and started jogging down the pier toward the entrance. “You two seem close.” Elliott commented and Sophie nodded, “She’s the only person here I can confidently say is my friend.” He tapped his foot a few times before taking a seat on the dock next to her. “Oh Elliott, don’t stay longer on my account.” “Nonsense, I was raised better than to leave someone all alone when there was conversation to be had.” He offered a friendly smile and Sophie relaxed her shoulders a bit. “ So what’s your interest in literature then?” Sophie asked and Elliott smiled sheepishly, “I’m actually a writer. I moved here hoping to find some inspiration so close to the sea.” Sophie shot up onto her knees, eyes alight, “You’re a writer? That’s amazing! I’ve never had any skill for writing, I’d love to read some of your work, if you're alright with it.” She sank back down, attempting to reel herself back in in front of this still very new person. But smiled at her, she hoped amused by her because outburst and not because he was creeped out. “What kind of novels do you read? I can look and see if I have anything suited to you.” Sophie thought for a moment. “Well I’m a sucker for a well written romance, or sometimes even a poorly written one. A bad book is better than a boring one in my opinion.” He chuckled lightly and tilted his head back towards the small cabin Sophie and Haley had passed on their way over. “I think I have something started that you might like then. I can bring it to the saloon this Friday if you’re really interested.” Sophie nodded, “Absolutely! But are you sure you’re okay with me reading it?” Elliott nodded again, “You seem to have a true affinity for the arts. It’d be an honor to let someone so excited about literature take a small peek at what I have to offer.” Sophie giggled a bit and when he raised an eyebrow at her she explained, “It’s just the way you talk it’s like talking to a Jane Austen character. It’s… charming.” She grabbed the bottle of iced tea she’d made for the trip and took a slow sip. Her face felt warm again. She had a right to be embarrassed saying something like that to someone who was still, by all rights, a stranger to her. He seemed to be composing himself as well, finally clearing his throat to say, “I’m no Mr.Darcy, but it’s a lovely compliment to be sure.” The boards on the pier started to crack again and the pain looked over to see Haley. “Heya. Getting along swimmingly I see.” She giggled at her own joke and Sophie smiled at her friend as Elliott stood up again. “Well it was nice talking to you Sophie. I’ll see you Friday. Have a nice day, ladies.” He waved to Haley as he walked back down the docks. Haley sank back down into her spot and handed a plate to Sophie. “Friday huh?” Sophie rolled her eyes, “He’s just showing me some of his writing. Don’t get too excited ok?

~___________~

A few days later Sophie was walking with Sebastian over to the saloon from his house looking over an error log he’d managed to print out for her.   
“This is impressive.” she let out a low whistle and he laughed,  
“Right? This is what happens when people who actually aren’t good at their job get slotted into higher pressure jobs. I’ll bet you never got a message like that.” Sophie nearly tipped over, “I certainly hope not, I’m surprised you got it to run at all without crashing your computer in the process.”   
“Sophie!” Elliot called from the bridge as Sophie and Sebastian approached the door to the saloon. Sophie noted Sebastian’s sudden scowl as Elliot approached with a sleeve of loose pages. “It took some digging but I found that story I mentioned to you.” Sebastian let out something between a sigh and a scoff, “Let her sit down before you shove it down her throat, dude.” Sophie almost jumped in surprise, “Sebastian, what-” “Let her sit down? As if you haven’t been talking her deaf about work all day.” Sophie went pale, “Guys calm down. Let’s just go inside.” She ushered the two inside as Haley approached with Emily.   
“What was that?” Haley asked and Sophie let Emily pass her to get inside. She shook her head, “I have no idea, but Seb got all aggressive when Elliott showed up and they started snapping at each other.” Haley’s face lit up, “You’re kidding, you should have told me to bring my camera. I gotta see this.” She grabbed Sophie wrist and despite the farmer’s protest, dragged Sophie inside before she had any more idea what was going on with her friends.


End file.
